Reasons Why the Zodiac Secretly Hate Tohru
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: The Zodiac plus Kyo reveal what they truly think of Tohru. A series of drabbles. Anti-Tohru. OOC characters.
1. Kureno

**_I love Fruits Basket (the manga more than the anime) and decided to write a series of drabbles. The characters are all going to be OOC, sorry. And I have a love/hate thing for Tohru. I love her but I hate her at the same time._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket._**

* * *

**Kureno**

My life is none of your business. So why do you go out of your way to bother me? It's not your problem what goes on between me and your friend. Stop trying to play the hero or whatever. I know what I'm doing. I know what's best. I'm not a child. In fact, I'm older than you. So how does that make you 'wiser' in your eyes? You're just a kid. A bratty, teenaged kid.


	2. Rin

_**Sorry about how short some of these are. It really depends on how well I know the character.**_

* * *

**Rin**

I don't need anyone, especially not you. I'm not fragile. I'm the horse of the zodiac. I don't need anyone to help me with my problems. You're excited because I'm a girl and a member of the zodiac. You think you know me because of the little Haru has told you about me. You don't know me at all.


	3. Ritsu

**Ritsu**

You mock me, just like everyone else does. I know it. You think I'm as crazy as my mother. That may be true, but you don't tease me outright. Maybe if you were like everyone else and you just made fun of me to my face, it would be different. Maybe if you didn't hide behind that 'holier than thou' attitude I'd like you. But you think you can solve the world's problems. You think you can change my attitude with one conversation. You're wrong. And that's why I don't like you.


	4. Hiro

**Hiro**

I never liked you. Even when you knew that, you were still nice to me. What is your problem? You don't know hatred if it slapped you in the face.

Another thing I hate about you is that you just go around, following people's orders. Like the first time I met you. I told you to pick up my shoe, and you did. What, you think I'm just a poor little kid? You think I can't handle myself? Get a mind of your own and get over your mom's death already. My issues are greater than yours, and I'm handling them just fine. _Without_ getting into other people's business.


	5. Kisa

**Kisa**

I'm just the little sister you don't have. You think I'm "cute" and "adorable." You only see me as a child. You don't see that I do have a mind of my own. You don't see that I am not just a sweet little girl. My best friend _is_ Hiro, after all. You treat me like I don't know what I'm saying. You talk down to me. You're trying to be an older sister to me, or maybe even a mother, but it doesn't matter which one. I don't like how you treat me like I'm gullible and naïve. Find someone else to bug.


	6. Ayame

**Ayame**

You really do think I'm a little on the odd side. I'm a little insulted at this, but it's really not that big of a deal. A lot of people find me odd and I don't mind. The thing is, you try a little too hard to appreciate the work I do. You try a little too hard to get inside my head.

And then there's the whole trying to get me and Yuki to get along. You talk to me as if you know what Yuki is thinking. You talk to me as if you are an older sibling, yourself. But you're not, so how can you know what I went through? What I am going through? How can you tell me how to be a good older brother when you aren't an older sister, yourself?

You're a child. That's all you are. I'm a grown man. I can think for myself.


	7. Hatsuharu

**Hatsuharu**

Why does everyone open up to you? Why do we all feel like we can trust you? It's stupid. I hate how you can bring out the deepest of feelings from us all. I hate how within five minutes of meeting one of us, we end up spilling our guts out. Why do we talk to you when we've had each other for so long? Why can't we open up to each other instead of you?

I hate how you try to understand – and then pretend to understand – each of us as individuals. It doesn't work like that. You can't just mess up our lives and pretend you know what we're all feeling. You can't possibly understand how I feel – about Yuki, about Rin … about anyone, really. You're not one of us. You can't understand.


	8. Hatori

**Hatori**

You're just like her. You're just like Kana. Every time I see you, every time I hear you speak, it's Kana, all over again. I hate it. I hate _you_. I hate how much you resemble her. I hate how you try too hard to understand when you don't, and never will. I hate how you care too much. I hate how you pity me.

I hate how much you remind me of her. You bring up memories that I had buried deep inside of me. You make me think about her when I don't want to. You make me cry when I don't want to. You make me yearn for her, my feelings returned tenfold. You make me experience my heartbreak all over again. I hate feeling like this. I hate what you've done.


	9. Momiji

**Momiji**

I look like a kid. So what? You _know_ I'm only a year younger than you. Are you really that dumb?

I have a high voice and act childishly. That doesn't mean I'm a child. Have you ever noticed how perverted I can get? Guess not. No surprise. You only see what you want to see.

And by the way, I don't have this "need" to break the curse, like you seem to think we all want. I don't care either way. I'm used to being the rabbit. Sometimes, I wish I could still be a family with my mom and Momo, but it's already been done. Too late. I'll deal as I've _been_ dealing. _Without_ you.

So stop treating me like I'm a fragile five-year-old.


	10. Kagura

**Kagura**

You stole my Kyo away from me. That's what angers me the most. You appear out of nowhere, and suddenly, you guys are friends. I've been replaced. How _dare _you.

You think you can understand everyone and what they're going through. You're so _perfect_. You've made friends with_ everyone_, just because you're new.

You think you can solve everyone's problems. Newsflash: you can't. So leave me, and Kyo, alone!


	11. Kyo

**Kyo**

Yay, congratulations, you met me. Can we get on with this already? You like the cat from the story, so you automatically like me, huh? You don't even _know_ me. Stop pretending you care. Stop looking at me like I'm this poor animal. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to pity me – especially not you. Stop acting like we're long-lost friends or something. Get it through your head that I _don't like you_.


	12. Yuki

**Yuki**

You're just like all the other girls. You like how 'pretty' I look and how smart I am. You're no different than them, except that you live with me. That's it. You ogle over everything that I do. You say I'm so smart, and that I'm nice, but do you really know me at all? You want me to get along with the stupid cat, but this mutual hatred has gone on for centuries. Who are you to try to stop it? You can't solve the world's problems, and especially not mine.


	13. Shigure

**Shigure**

You're too trusting. You don't even realize how perverted most of us guys are. It's annoying. You're annoying. You act like my mother, at times – and you're half my age. I don't understand why someone like you believes you're better than someone like me. You're a teenager. Boo-hoo, your mom died. Boo-hoo, you lived in a tent by yourself. Most of our parents are either too overprotective or don't care about us at all. We all have our sob stories. Stop relating everything back to your mom. Stop acting like our mom.


End file.
